Nueva Vida
by Albiku
Summary: Gabriella es una chica a la que la vida no le ha funcionado. Troy es un famoso actor de Hollywood. Cuando se cruzan sus caminos, ¿saltarán chispas? ¿Podrán estar juntos a pesar de que todo se les ponga en contra? TROYELLA. Trailer dentro. Rated M Hiatus


¡Hola, chicos! Soy LilEvans, con una nueva idea. Mi historia "Sentimiento de Pérdida" está a punto de terminar, le quedan unos tres capítulos. Así que, dejando mi mente correr, se me ha ocurrido otra idea. Es una especie de "universo alternativo" en el que Troy es una mezcla de él mismo y Zac Efron. Mucho drama, diversión, lágrimas y nuestra pareja favorita: TROYELLA.

Os dejo el tráiler para ver que os parece. Os aviso de que soy malísima haciendo tráilers, este es el primero que hago. En fin, contadme que os parece y si quereis que lo publique.

¡Un beso!

* * *

_**TRÁILER:**_

**Ella era una chica normal a la que la vida no le funcionaba.**

_(Sale Gabriella sollozando desconsoladamente mientras pone flores en una tumba, con una niña pequeña de alrededor de un año entre sus brazos)._

- Mamá...

**Él era un actor famoso, con fama, talento y dinero.**

_(Sale una televisión en la que están entrevistando a Troy con un montón de gritos de chicas de fondo)._

- ¿Es cierto que Lizzie White y tú rompísteis porque ella te engañó con otro?

**A ella solo le quedaba una persona por la que luchar.**

_(Sale Gabriella revolviendo en pelo de su hija y besándola en la frente)._

- Te quiero, Jamie.

**Él sentía que le faltaba algo.**

_(Sale Troy rodeado de fans, pero sintiéndose más solo que nunca)._

**Ella decide empezar una nueva vida.**

_(Sale Gabriella cogiendo un avión con un bolso de viaje y su hija de tres años en brazos)._

- Rumbo a Los Ángeles...

**Entonces, ambos se encuentran.**

- ¡No¡¡¡NO¡¡¡MI BOLSO!!!

_(Sale Gabriella señalando hacia un hombre con gesto horrorizado)._

_(Sale Troy corriendo hacia Gabriella con gesto preocupado)._

- ¿Está usted bien¿Les ha hecho daño?

_(Sale Gabriella llorando amargamente mientras Troy la mira compasivamente)._

- Vendrás a mi casa hasta que todo esto se arregle.

(_Sale Gabriella mirando en shock a Troy mientras este la toma del brazo y la insta a caminar)._

**Y sus vidas comienzan a escaparse de sus manos.**

– Paparazzis.

_(Sale Gabriella tumbada en el suelo de la zona trasera del coche, apretando a su hija contra su pecho)._

_(Sale la madre de Troy lanzándole una mirada interrogante mientras le pone delante un montón de revistas)._

- Troy... ¿qué significa esto?

_(Sale el padre de Troy mirando preocupado a su hijo)._

- Esa chica va a destrozar tu carrera como las cosas sigan así.

**El pasado los alcanza.**

- Gabs…

_(Sale un chico apoyado en un elegante coche mirando a Gabriella, la aludida mirándolo horrorizada con la palma de la mano sobre su boca)._

- Dave…

_(Sale Troy abriendo la puerta de su apartamento y observando sorprendido a las dos chicas que lo miraban desde el rellano)._

- Lizzie… Sharpay…

**Pero algo empieza a nacer entre ellos.**

_(Sale Troy observando disimuladamente a Gabriella mientras ésta trajina en la cocina)._

_(Sale Gabriella apartando la vista de Troy cuando éste se vuelve a mirarla)._

_(Sale Troy paseando la mirada por el cuerpo de Gabriella)._

- Estás preciosa.

_(Sale Gabriella sonrojándose y mirando al suelo)._

- Tú tampoco te ves mal.

_(Salen Gabriella y Troy besándose apasionadamente en una cama, luchando por quitarse la ropa)._

**¿Podrán estar juntos?**

_(Sale Gabriella recogiendo sus ropas y saliendo de la habitación sin mirar a Troy)._

- No quiero ser un segundo plato.

_(Sale Troy con la cabeza entre las manos y un gesto derrotado)._

_(Sale Gabriella cogiendo el teléfono a altas horas de la madrugada)._

- ¿Lucille?

_(Sale Troy llorando desconsoladamente abrazado a Gabriella)._

- Troy… lo siento tanto…

_(Sale Gabriella recogiendo sus cosas)._

- Creo que esta vida no es la adecuada para Jamie.

_(Sale Troy paseando por su apartamento, por las habitaciones vacías)._

_(Sale Gabriella trabajando de camarera en un restaurante con gesto triste)._

_(Sale Jamie llorando desconsoladamente)._

_(Sale Gabriella tapando la cara de su hija mientras camina por una calle llena de paparazzis)._

_(Sale Gabriella llorando entre los brazos de Troy)._

- Te quiero…

_(Sale Troy enterrando su cara entre los suaves bucles de Gabriella)._

- Yo también…

**Troy Bolton.**

_(Sale Troy rodando una escena de una película)._

**Gabriella Montez.**

_(Sale Gabriella riendo mientras hace cosquillas a su hija)._

**Ahora juntos en…**

**NUEVA VIDA**

**Próximamente en la pantalla de tu ordenador. **


End file.
